Book 4, The Beginning of the End
by Xerraic
Summary: Mika is recompleted, as was everyone else. After a happy reunion with her best friend Ienzo and her brother Lea, Lea leaves to look for Isa. Soon enough Ienzo learns all what Mika has done. To make things right with her family again, she leaves in her brother's footsteps to look for Braig. Riku X oc.
1. Chapter 1

_Gry19: If you haven't played KH3D, you really should. I'm a bit biased as it has The World Ends With You and I really love that game as well.(Joshua ftw!) I used Riku's expression with Shiki's teasing as a base line on how he would react to Kixma and Mika. So even if you haven't played the game look up that scene if you don't want to watch all of them._

 _Guest: I would have added her name, but decided not to do to the Real Ansem reports within KH2. If I remember correctly he believed that everyone had betrayed him when they went on with the research and when Xehanort took over his name. He wanted revenge against the Organization. So he was more shocked to see her there on their side and on Xemnas's. They will have their heart to heart, but that wasn't the correct time as so much was going on as is._

Chapter 1

Xigbar, a man that looked like he was in his forties that had long graying hair, with an eye patch over one of his eyes, looked over at a young man after picking up Isa. "And that's all? What happened to having Pet joining us?"

"She is weak." The young man walked over to the sleeping Mika. He had tanner skin, with amber colored eyes. He had medium silver hair. "She would just leave again for Riku, why keep her? She gave up her Nobody life so he can live. So it's clear that she indeed loves him on some level. We wouldn't be able to count on her. We don't need someone we can't count on."

"Love, ha, as if. Who needs it? She will still search for me."

"We can still use her, but she will have to join on her own. That way she knows who is more important. You or Riku."

* * *

A red head woman sat up, having her head hurt and was a bit dizzy. The last thing she remembered was a kiss with a young man who had long silver hair with aqua blue eyes, a kiss with Riku. She touched her lips. She felt warmth from inside her. She was recompleted. She was whole yet again.

"You are awake!" she heard a long lost voice, one she hasn't heard in over a year.

The woman looked up at the voice. A young man with grey silver hair who was about her age was looking at her with his grey blue eyes. She smiled wide, finally being reunited with her best friend. "Ienzo!" She got up, ran over and hugged him. "I missed you!"

"Mika," He put his arms around her. "How long has it been?" The last thing he remembered was the Riku Replica choking him. He has no idea how long ago that was.

"Uh..." She had to think back, "A year and a half I think, Roxas was with the Organization for about a year, and Sora woke up a week later, and he went around saving the worlds and stuff and that took a while…" She trailed off thinking how long it took Sora.

"And I don't get a hug jeez," came a red head male who was about seven years older than Mika. He had the same green eyes.

She pulled away from Ienzo, "Lea!" she hugged the older male. She was glad to see her older brother after watching him fade away as Axel.

Lea patted her head, she pulled away. She looked around the computer room within the castle she had known. The walls were blue; nothing had changed in all those years away. A buff man with short reddish brown hair was over looking two other men. One was buff with dark dreadlocks. Next to them was a skinny man with blond green hair.

Mika walked to them. "Aeleus, Dilan, Even."

"You are awake Mika," Aeleus spoke. "Can you heal them?"

She shook her head, "They need time to get reunited with their heart. It's really up to them."

Aeleus picked up Dilan, "Then they might as well rest on a bed." He walked out of the room.

Mika sighed, "We are missing Braig and Isa."

Lea rubbed his head, "I'm gonna look for them."

"What a mess," Mika sighed looking around an office. There was a painting of a man on the floor. Writings were on the wall. Books and papers were scattered everywhere on the floor.

"Shall we start?" Ienzo asked walking to the desk.

"Yeah, this mess won't clean itself." Mika walked to the portrait. On it was a man that had a bit of a tan, silver hair, and golden eyes. "Xehanort... He caused everything... He took Ansem's name, turned us to be..."

 _A year has passed since Xehanort had arrived at the castle. Mika walked with Ienzo after Lea dropped her off. The two nine year olds walked down the hallway and Ienzo looked over at his best friend. "We are making progress with Xehanort's missing memories."_

" _That method is working?" Mika blinked. She shook her head. "I don't understand… I mean Ansem wanted you guys to stop right? So why haven't you?"_

" _He wants to remember who he is." Ienzo looked ahead. "I know if I forgot everything, I would like to remember. Wouldn't you?"_

" _I guess… But… are you sure it's safe?"_

" _I'll have Even explain how safe it is. If it was harmful in any way I'm sure he wouldn't let me help right?"_

" _Yeah…" Mika followed Ienzo down the stairs and into the labs. "Even is pretty strict, he wouldn't put you in danger."_

 _Within the labs Xehanort and Even were talking. They walked past the computer. Then things changed, Xehanort summoned a key like sword and used it on Even. He feel to the floor, and a little heart escaped his body. Where the heart went Mika didn't know, but she felt the sudden fear, as did Ienzo. The two children turned to run however Xehanort was much faster. The man held his Keyblade to Ienzo as well, where Mika saw was above his heart as well._

 _Mika didn't wait to see Ienzo's heart escaping him. She went running, she went past the computer again, but she wasn't able to reach the door. Xehanort grabbed her, making her scream. He turned her over, and she felt the Keyblade against her chest. Soon enough the world as she knew it went dark._

"Mika," Ienzo interrupted. "It's all over. We can move on with our lives."

Mika sighed picking up some books. She turned to her thoughts, Xehanort... Xemnas... was Sora and Riku successful? He wanted her for another organization. It's not over. Braig and Isa aren't here. So, could they be a part of this new organization? Why wasn't she with them then?

Aeleus walked into the room. "We have a lot of hard work ahead of us. You saw the ruble. It's worse in the labs and the bedroom areas." He walked to one of the bookshelves and started to pick up books on the floor to put them away.

"Where are they?" Lea walked in rubbing his neck. "I've turned this castle upside down." He looked around. "Hey, are the other two still out cold?"

"Dilan and Even are conscious again but still unstable." Aeleus spoke, "They're resting inside."

"Gotcha. Well, I guess I'll give the castle grounds a sweep."

"Don't. If they were back, we would have found them by now."

"They would have been with us when we woke up," Mika stood up. "But they weren't." She walked over to Aeleus handing him the books she picked up.

Lea scratched his head. "So do ya think they were blasted off to some other world, or what?"

Ienzo started to attend to the desk. "I highly doubt it. When someone who's lost their heart is recompleted, they should return to the place it happened. And if that world is unavailable for whatever reason, a refuge is made for them in the realm between - a world called 'Traverse Town.' They would be sent there. Or perhaps..."

"No, look, okay... the fact is we're here. We've been recompleted right? So they should be here too, plain and simple."

"I agree, it is strange."

Lea sighed, "What a drag. Could they not have been recompleted at all?"

"I saw them both fade while they were still Xigbar and Saïx." Mika spoke up walking back over to the desk area. "They should be recompleted like we were."

"Well you see..." started Ienzo.

"Ah! Forget it." Lea walked to where the Xehanort portrait was once at, "You know what? I'll bring 'em back myself."

"Huh? How exactly?" Ienzo asked.

Mika smiled softly and shook her head. "Not one for patience."

Aeleus stood up.

"Why do I always get stuck with the icky jobs?" Lea asked.

"Because you always end up volunteering." Mika then sighed. "When are you leaving?"

"The sooner I start, the sooner we all can come back. Coming with?"

"Not now," she looked at Ienzo, and then the mess, "I'm a healer. Dilan and Even may need me."

"Alright, if I run into Riku?" Lea had to ask. He didn't know about the kiss but he did witness the feelings developing.

"Tell him I'm fine and he knows where to find me." Mika then continued to pick up some more books.

Lea opened the door to darkness and left.

Ienzo looked at Mika, "Riku? What all have I missed?" He blinked.

"You missed quite a lot actually. Somewhat hard to explain…" She trailed off.

"Your relationship with Riku for starters." Ienzo raised his eyebrow.

"I don't even know what to call it." She started.

* * *

Dilan and Even was able to join Mika, Ienzo, and Aeleus for dinner. They sat at the main dining room table that was long enough to sit a party. They all sat in the middle, much like a family would. Mika sat next to Ienzo, who sat next to Aeleus. Across Ienzo was Even and in front of Aeleus was Dalin. Dalin wouldn't even look at Mika. She had to wonder how hard he took her betrayal. Then again he did call her useless so she couldn't really believe he took it hard.

Even looked at Mika, "Mika can you tell me what happened to my Riku Replica?"

"Why do you care?" Dilan asked

"It was a project of mine, and as such, it's only natural that I want to know what happened to it."

"It got destroyed by the real Riku." Mika spoke.

"Is that where the attraction start?" Dilan asked. "Was that the reason you were useless?"

Mika started to get annoyed. "No, and why don't you ask these guys why I failed? You men and your damn pride..."

"Everyone died because you couldn't save them."

"And you think I didn't try? You didn't witness them fading! And you didn't witness how hard I have tried!" This was a very touchy subject still for her and she was getting frustrated on the fact he won't let it go. They have been recompleted, so it shouldn't matter anymore right? "Vexen, Lexaeus, and Zexion... No matter if you blamed me, I've always blamed myself. So you can stop guilt tripping me! I'm sorry I couldn't save your best friend, but I couldn't even save mine! Or my mentor, or my teacher! So back off!"

Dilan humphed, "For a moment there, I believed Riku was the cause. I mean he was the reason your loyalty was questioned. Now remind me, who was the traitor again?"

"Traitor?" Ienzo repeated.

"She left the organization, and left ones who stayed by her side during her confusion. She left, and joined forces with Riku, who became the organization's imposter."

"Riku you say," Even spoke, "Intriguing..."

"She changed," Dilan continued, "Because of him or Roxas, it's uncertain, but both appeared at the same time. She had to eliminate Riku, but she let him go each time. Roxas left, then her brother. You see why we questioned her loyalty."

"You called me useless before!" Mika snapped, "Don't leave that out to make yourself feel better!"

"You failed at C.O. Anyways, we gave Kixma a test, to see if she can get her brother back to us, if not she would be eliminated. The real test was to see if she would have returned if she could not. Needless to say she ran off. And while she was gone, Demyx and my own Nobody have died. Who died after my Nobody Mika?"

"I'm done with your attacks on me." She spoke getting up.

"If you want me to attack you I will."

"At least your spears would be to the point."


	2. Chapter 2

_Gry19: I don't mind at all. ^~^ I think I have all planned with Kh3 at this point. I would still use your ideas in "What if" stories. Like the same one you had with Kixma finding her heartless during the invasion._

 _Guest: I can totally do that within a "What if" story, that wouldn't be a problem._

 _I do take requests for any "What if" story!_

* * *

"Stop this nonsense." Aeleus ordered looking between both Mika and Dilan. Knowing what he missed was important however he knew that Mika was a young woman in which she would have to make her own life choices. What she did as Kixma while he was gone was proof of that. All the Organization had to do was support her and treat her like family instead of acting toxic to her. They knew her; they should have known what worked and what didn't work with getting her to do her job correctly.

Mika turned around with a humph. Ienzo stood up and walked in front of her. "Mika, does Dilan speak the truth?"

Mika couldn't look at him, she looked at the floor. "I...Ienzo..."

He got his answer. She betrayed their family? They were the ones who raised both of them. This doesn't make sense. "Tell the truth. Why did you?"

"I couldn't get eliminated..." Mika held her arms behind her back looking at him, "I couldn't chance it. I was told I failed to get my brother back I would face my end. I tried, I really did, but I failed so I ran. As simple as that. He told me his hideout, so I went there. He knew I was on thin ice on letting Riku go. It turned out, Riku and Naminé were there. I stayed, and started to help them look over Sora. Kixma died protecting them."

"Why did you let Riku go?" Ienzo had to ask.

"It never set well with me when we used him at C.O. And I didn't think that picking him as an enemy would be wise on the Organization's part. You saw his strength, and he has only gotten stronger sense then. And somewhere along the way did the attraction start. I didn't know what it was; I just knew that my chest was heavy when I was near him. I wondered about it, but I kept it to myself. I didn't even think it was attraction..."

"You betrayed our family... the ones that raised you. You didn't see the hidden mission?"

"I didn't at the time. I fell for it..."

"Would you have acted the same if I was there?"

Mika looked right at Ienzo, "You are not blaming yourself for my actions Ienzo. I stopped thinking of things as if the Organization was the center of my world. It was important yes, it's why I stayed despite being confused. I was debating on staying or going, but that's all I did. I didn't run until I felt like I had no choice. After I left, I started to see that that getting Kingdom Hearts was wrong. It wouldn't get our hearts back, the same hearts that was taken from us. Those hearts belonged to other people."

Dilan humphed, "You became weak Mika, ever since you become friends with Roxas. He was..."

"Don't you insult any of my friends!" Mika snapped.

"Stop it," Aeleus spoke.

"You didn't witness her betrayal," Dilan humphed. "She betrayed Xigbar, Luxord, and Demyx the most. Mika, you couldn't trust them enough to let them protect you. They wouldn't have allowed the organization to eliminate you."

"I'm going," Mika declared.

"Running away again?"

Mika put her hands to her side. Everyone was waiting for her to say something. "You are an idiot, Dilan." She spoke. "I'm gonna bring Braig and Isa back. After Xaldin died the Organization... Xemnas wanted me back. I couldn't pay the asking price. I couldn't eliminate Riku as they asked. Xigbar... when he was fading, he looked at me and said, 'You still loyal, eh Pet?' So I'm bringing them back. I know he took me leaving hard, I know he blamed Riku for me leaving... and he has the right to be angry because I know he feels that I betrayed his trust. You however have no right to be angry Dalin. You didn't take an active role in raising me. You were the one who called me useless. But he does! After he is done yelling at me, after we have our heart to heart and he forgives me, we will be back! So don't assume what you don't know!"

"Since when did you start doing the dirty work?" Ienzo asked.

"I'm not sure." Mika gave him a soft smile, "Since I left maybe. Feels more rewarding."

"And where would you start?" Aeleus asked the young woman.

"Uh... I must have been around the king to long. I have made bonds without a heart, so I'll just follow those bonds with my heart." She stepped to Ienzo. "I don't know how you feel... may be mad or disappointed in me. But I will make things right. Ienzo... we will be apart for a while yet, but when I return... our family will be complete."

Ienzo nodded his head. "This time, I'll be the one waiting."

* * *

Mika found herself in front of a tower. She felt a strong magical presence. The stars in the night sky seemed to add to it. Why did her heart take her to this world? She walked up to the building. She knocked on the door, since it was rude not to. She didn't know who lived here, but maybe whoever does may have some answers. The doors opened up and she walked inside. She didn't see anyone. "Hello?" she asked with no response. She followed the staircase all the way to the top. There were more doors, but they were already opened. Inside was a desk in the middle, a pair of windows, and many bookcases. An old man was inside who had a long grey goatee. He wore a blue robe and hat that had stars and crescent moons on it. She walked into the room.

"Not many knock before entering." The man spoke. "My name is Yen Sid."

"I'm Mika," She spoke. "I used to be a Nobody named Kixma."

"You have many questions." He sat down.

She didn't know if she should sit as well, so she just stood still. "Do you know who Riku and Sora are?"

"Yes."

"Where they successful in bringing Xemnas down?"

"Yes, of course." He answered once more.

"Why didn't the other Nobodies recompleted? We are missing two, Braig and Isa."

"The hearts maybe over taken. They can be saved however, they may be a part of this bigger plot."

"Bigger plot?" Mika had to ask.

Yen Sid had a chair set up in front of his desk, "Please sit."

She sat down. "Thank you."

"You remember Xehanort?" he asked. She nodded her head. "He was a young man who had big ambitions. He had a curious mind, and felt trapped on his home world. He was interested in The Great Keyblade War. This war was where Keyblade Users had fought for the _X_ -blade. This _X_ -blade controls Kingdom Hearts, and they wanted the light of Kingdom Hearts. Not much is known about the war. Xehanort, no matter his name was always after Kingdom Hearts. Ansem, Xemnas. His original self tried nearly 11 years ago."

"Why, for the light? Original self?" Mika asked.

"Yes, for part. He wants to recreate The Keyblade War. He was older than what you knew him. He took a young man's body."

Mika thought back to Ventus and Terra. How she knew Xehanort took Terra's body. After all Xemnas told her himself just to get her back in line after Zexion's death. "Terra."

"You know him?"

"Yeah... He once saved me from those Inversed, and then Ven saved me and my best friend."

"11 years ago Xehanort was looking for a way to get Kingdom Hearts. Terra, Ventus, and a young woman named Aqua travelled to stop him. It was revealed that Ventus's heart was split in half, one he kept was the light half. The one of darkness created a new being, known as Vinitas. Ventus was saved by Sora..."

"That's how they are connected..." Mika thought out loud. "That's why Roxas looked like Ven instead of Sora."

"Yes," Yen Sid conformed. "Vinitas was the one who was responsible for the Inversed. They used the creatures to get Ventus stronger so he and Vinitas can clash, and recreate the _X_ -blade. Xehanort knew his age would hold him back, so he took Terra, make his darkness grow and made him his vessel."

"What happened?"

"Xehanort succeed in taking Terra's body as you know, but failed in creating the _X_ -blade. However Ventus's heart is now asleep."

"And Aqua's role?"

"She tried to save them, now she is trapped in the Realm of Darkness."

Mika thought things over. "So... what's my part as a whole?"

"You were Xemnas's pawn."

"Xemnas said he needed me, to protect the new members... He is replacing or creating a new Organization. Or that's what he told me before. Though I am not with a new Organization, and the more I think about the surer I am that Braig and Isa are with this new Organization." Mika looked around. "Any ideas what's going on?"

"Xehanort... I'm not sure at the moment. However, we are going to save Terra, Ventus, and Aqua. First off, we need new Keyblade Masters."

Mika blinked, "New Keyblade Masters..."

"As we speak, both Sora and Riku are taking the Mark of Mastery Exam. They are in the sleeping worlds unlocking the seven sleeping keyholes to wake these worlds up. That way they can have the power to wake up Ventus. Please note, the exam is usually done differently." Yen Sid explained. "Right now, I cannot locate them. I believe Xehanort may have hijacked it."

"Then I gotta help." Mika couldn't just sit still, not when Riku may be in danger.

"You cannot. If Xehanort does indeed want you, it would be wise for you to lay low."

Mika sighed, that wouldn't stop her. Besides if they wanted her would she be there with them? She thought she should get one last question. "Do you know where my brother is? His name..."

"I know who he is. He is learning how to use the Keyblade somewhere safe. He wishes to save Isa and with the keyblade he wouldn't have to rely on the darkness."

"So I see..."

"What will you do?"

Mika put her hands on her lap. "I prefer to heal, but I'll fight if I have to. I told Ienzo that I'll bring back Braig and Isa, so our family will be complete again. Despite being played by Xehanort, Braig did help raise me. I know he took my betrayal hard. I want to make things right. To be honest though, I didn't even have a plan. I knew I made bonds with Riku and his friends, so I followed my heart. Now that I'm here, I'm not sure where to begin. I don't think a keyblade suits me. Personally, I'm not sure the responsibility should be mine to hold. It's hard enough just being a healer. Having lives on my hands plus the responsibility of saving the worlds it's a bit much."

Yen Sid closed his eyes, "I see. Those healing abilities are what Xehanort is after. They must be impressive. Riku has informed me your weapon is a plush toy of the Nobody Twilight Thorn."

"For now, again I fight with magic."

"What would happen if you run out of magic, and any refill magic items?"

"Each time I take a step my magic refills a bit."

"If you cannot move fast enough? A weapon you need is high in magic, and one you can defend yourself. A mere plush will leave you open when your magic is gone."

Mika stood up understanding. "I'm going to the moogles then. Since Xehanort wants me, he won't be pleased."


	3. Chapter 3

_Gry19: Wanna know what's funny? I made an oc that was a Keyblade master in training with Xehanort and Eraqus. I only played around with her bio. This could be her elder years maybe._

* * *

Mika held a blue staff in her hands. The top of the weapon was a lighter blue, as it had a big gem on it. A few wings were out of the gem. The staff was in fact one of the product of moogles. The craftsmanship was amazing. It was more powerful than the plush, and this weapon didn't serve as a reminder of the Organization.

Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey walked into Yen Sid's chambers. Donald, the loud duck and Goofy the idiotic dog that can deduce certain things. Then King Mickey, a keyblade wielder, who had the heart of gold.

"Kixma!" Donald yelled out surprised.

"It's Mika," she spoke quickly. "Lea isn't with you..." she sighed hoping he would show up with them.

Mickey looked at Yen Sid, "Master Yen Sid, Gosh, do you think he'll be able to do it?"

Yen Sid started to comb his beard. "It's clear you cannot teach a cat to bark. But Merlin and his three good fairies are aiding him in a place that's more... temporary flexible. My hope is that he can at least learn to wield it. He certainly has fire, so I suppose it depends now on how strongly it burns."

"He can do it," Mika gripped her staff tighter. "His flames burn brighter than anyone else I know of."

"Oh..." Mickey trailed off. "But what about Sora and Riku?"

"Well," Yen Sid spoke, "If we are running on the assumption Xehanort knew what we were planning, then he still would need to have been there - back in the very place and time when the Destiny Islands were lost to darkness. Otherwise, Sora and Riku would have been beyond his reach."

"Are Riku and Sora back in time?" Mika asked.

"They are."

"In order to go back in time, your body has to be in that spot right? Like if I go back 11 years, I would end up at Radiant Garden?"

"That is correct."

Mika thought things through. "If Xehanort hijacked it, he must have known what you were going to do before you knew. Or at least he guessed at it. I did live with Xemnas... Xehanort... for a long while. He likes to plan for anything he might see, that with his smarts..."

"Gee, do you really think its possible Xehanort could have planned things that far in advance?" Mickey asked.

"No, as a matter of fact, I do not." Yen Sid crossed his arms.

Goofy looked at him, "But what if he did the same thing Sora and Riku did, and jumped through time?"

"For that to work, a version of himself would have exist at both source and destination. Not even Xehanort can transport his whole body across vast reaches of time."

"Oh." Then Mickey's eyes became wide, "Oh no. I remember Xehanort did give up his body. It was a version of him that was possessing Riku."

Yen Sid's eyes grew wide. "No! It cannot be. Could he be that cunning, possess that kind of foresight?"

Mika felt her heart ache at the thought of Riku being in danger.

"If it's alright with you, can I go help Sora and Riku out?" Mickey had to ask.

"How?" Yen Sid asked back. "You cannot enter the world of dream. Where will you go?"

"If Xehanort really is behind all this, then they won't stay in the dream worlds forever. Eventually, they're gonna reappear somewhere that we can go reach'em. And we can even probably guess the place. Follow the hearts, and you find the way." He put his hand on his chest, over his heart. "That's something Master Aqua told me once."

"King Mickey," Donald started.

"We're goin' too." Goofy finished.

"Aw, fellas, you're my best pals." Mickey spoke. "But this time, I really do need to go do it alone. The dangers are greater than anything we've ever faced before. If something were to happen to Sora, and Riku, and me... why you'll be the ones left to keep this world safe."

Donald and Goofy sighed.

Mika knew she had to step in. "Let me go with you."

"Kixma?" Mickey asked, "It's too dangerous."

"It's Mika, and the danger is why I should go. I'm a healer. And the thought of Riku not being able to come back," she held her hands on her heart, "It makes my heart hurt. And I have friends that are trapped by Xehanort. I have to go." She then looked at Donald and Goofy. "And you have a reason to come back as well. More of a reason I should join."

"Mika," Yen Sid spoke, "Xehanort wants your abilities, you think it's wise..."

"I can't hide from him," she interrupted. "If he is able to guess and act what you guys are doing, then he can guess and locate me. If I have to face him, it will be on my terms."

"No changing your mind?" Mickey asked.

"Not really, no." Mika grinned.

"Mickey, Mika," Yen Sid spoke, "I was not able to locate Sora, but I sense Riku's presence in the realm between. Trust your hearts, and I know you two will find them."

"Thank you, I promise we'll bring them both safe and sound." Mickey promised.

* * *

Mickey and Mika stood at the entrance at The Castle That Never Was in The World That Never Was. "Riku is here," Mika spoke, "I feel it, and Xehanort, or someone like him."

"Why here?" Mickey asked.

"A new Organization, same world," She lead the way.

"New Organization?"

"Given the hint I got from Xemnas while I was Kixma, yes. He wants me to protect them, like I used to back before I betrayed them. Giving Xehanort, we shall go to the Round Room. It was the one place I always found Xemnas."

Mickey followed her. "10 years as a Nobody, and you fall in love with Riku in the end."

Mika's face grew hot in embarrassment. "I wouldn't say that..." she waved her hands. "I mean... how could I, when I had no heart?" She gave a light fake laugh.

"The Organization?" They heard Riku's voice.

Mika recovered. She looked at Mickey; she put her finger to her lips. They walked to the room. They peaked into the round room, while Mickey was waiting for an opening.

A young male, tan with white hair, wore the organization's coat. "I am Xehanort," he spoke, "from the most distant past. My future self gave me a task... to visit the splintered versions of myself in many worlds, and ensure they gathered here today."

"From the past?" Riku asked. Mika noticed his once long silver hair was cut into a bob.

"There are restrictions to movement through time." The Young Xehanort explained, "First, you must leave your body behind to do it. Then you must be a version of you waiting at the destination. Upon arrival, you can only move forward as per the laws of time. And you cannot rewrite the events that are destined to happen."

"What have you done?"

"My most future self will arrive soon. Then, time for all of us will return to normal," at the top chair a figure was starting to appear from the darkness. "And I will go back to my era to live the life fate has in store. He can vouch for that."

Mika looked at Mickey, "Now," she whispered.

Mickey nodded his head. A light appeared where Xehanort stood, knocking him back. Mickey and Mika jumped to the middle. She looked in the chairs, she saw the Heartless Ansem, the Nobody Xemnas, Braig as Xigbar, and in the lowest chair, Sora. They all wore the coats besides Sora. The Heartless Ansem and Xemnas are tan, but the heartless is tanner. Both had the same silver hair, but styled differently. Braig wore his smirk, his patch covered one of his golden amber eyes. His hair was still in his long pony tail. Sora looked like he was sleeping with his eyes opened. His spiky brown hair was even spikier and his blue eyes were cloudy.

"Stopza!" Mickey yelled. The magic stopped the arriving figure, and the young Xehanort in midair.

Mika healed Riku, "Riku!" She hugged him happily glad that he was indeed okay for the moment.

Riku was surprised. He saw Mickey, and Mika's read hair was just beneath his nose, and her head was next to his. "Kixma?" he hugged her back.

She pulled slightly away, shaking her head "It's Mika."

"I'm glad we're not too late." Mickey spoke.

"Mickey!" Riku yelled out.

"Just grab Sora so we can go! I can't stop them for long."

Riku saw the figure was frozen, "Okay!"

Mickey got hit from behind, that sent him flying across the room.

"Mickey!"

Mika held her staff tighter, she noticed the stop spell had vanished. She turned around.

"I said, hands off!" The young Xehanort yelled out.

"I never heard you say that," Mika answered smartly.

"How can you be moving?" Riku asked.

The Young Xehanort summoned his keyblade. "Oh no. Are you..." Mickey started.

The Young Xehanort's eyes glowed, that was full of fury. It gave of a dark aura around him. "Begone." The room transformed around Riku and the young Xehanort. Mika and Mickey, along with the rest of the room were there but cannot be seen where the Young Xehanort had taken Riku. Mika and Mickey however can see them. The two young men started to fight, as Mika ran to Mickey.

Mika casted more of her healing magic. "Glad you came after all," the mouse spoke.

She looked back at Riku, a wave of energy went to him. He dodged just in time. Mika held her staff so tight her knuckles were turning white. "Should we help him? Or is this another prideful battle?" Riku headed to the Young Xehanort, energy balls was sent out to slow him down. Riku, however got to him. Then the Young Xehanort used a stop spell, which made Riku froze in the air. Mika ran, but got stopped by a barrier. She couldn't do anything. She pounded on it. "Riku!" She kept on watching. Riku was attacking the young Xehanort, while heading to a clock in the center.

"He's gotta hurry, look!" Mickey yelled out.

Mika looked away from the fight to the high chair. The figure was starting to move again. "His most future self is coming, the leader of the Organization and the higher the chair, the higher the rank." She turned to Sora, getting her closer look at him. His heart is asleep. There is nothing she could do, only a Keyblade Wielder can wake him up. Who else has power over hearts? After all, it was a Keyblade Wielder who turned her into a Nobody in the first place.

Mickey ran over, "His heart, could it be sleeping?"

Mika nodded her head. "How goes the fight?"

"Riku reached the clock, the barrier, it's disappearing." Mickey ran to Riku. "Are you okay, Riku?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Mickey." Riku answered.

Mika ran up to him, "Riku…"

"Glad to see you ditched the toy."

She twitched, "Will you let that go already?"

Mickey gasped, the figure appeared. An old bold man who had a silver beard smirked, He had pointy ears, with amber eyes. "Master Xehanort! We were right about you!"

"This is him?" Mika asked, she wondered if he knew her. She looked around feeling eyes right on her. Her eyes met up with Braig's visible one. He smirked right at her, giving her a playful wink as if to say hello. She knew then, he was there on his own free will. "Braig…" He moved his eyes to the old man. Xehanort's true self, she looked at the old man.


	4. Chapter 4

Xehanort smirked down, with his face leaning against his fist. He already looked comfortable, liked he knew he belonged there. "All of this was decided. My twelve selves would welcome me here on this day, when I would return a complete person. It is the future which lies beyond my sight."

"Why are you doing this?" Mickey asked.

"In ancient times, people believed that light was a gift from an unseen land by the name of Kingdom Hearts. But Kingdom Hearts was safeguarded by its counterpart, the _X_ -blade. Warriors vied for that precious light, thus beginning the 'Keyblade War.' The violent clash shattered the X-blade into twenty pieces - seven of light, and thirteen of darkness. And the only real Kingdom Hearts was swallowed by the darkness, never to surface again."

" _When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end, the goddess descends from the sky. Wings of light and dark spread afar. She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting."_ Mika quoted.

"LOVELESS," Xehanort smirked, "A poem whose origins came from the war, you see the connection. I once tried to create my own pure light and darkness to forge the _X_ -blade, but the attempt ended in failure. In my eagerness, I had lost sight of the correct way to achieve my goal. I acted rashly. I can admit that now."

Mickey got angry. "What you did back then-your mistakes-changed the destinies of three of my friends!"

"Ah, but destiny is never left to chance. I merely guided them to their proper places. The broken boy who failed to be the blade... the misguided master who sacrificed herself for a friend...and the feckless youth who became my new vessel."

"I couldn't find a way to save 'em." Mickey sounded so sad. "But I wanted to believe that their sacrifice stopped you for good. Why? How was I so blind? I should've seen it, as soon as Maleficent started gathering the seven princesses of heart."

"Yes. They were all my doing. I used the evil fairy to find seven pure lights for me, just as I prepared thirteen vessels to fill with pure darkness."

Mika made fists, "Then, I was just your little… I was used to protect your vessels? That's all we were?! I guess Pet does suit me huh?! And that's what you want from me now?!"

Xehanort smirked once more. "We don't need you anymore, why keep you when you will flee?"

Riku touched Mika's shoulder and looked at the old man. "But you failed. Sora stopped you in your tracks on both counts."

"Yes, he did. That dull, ordinary boy-a Keyblade Wielder so unlike any I have ever seen. However, I have not abandoned my ambitions-the seven guardians of light and the thirteen seekers of darkness." Xehanort gave of an evil chuckle.

"Seven guardians of light?" Mickey looked at his hands counting, "Well, for Keyblade wielders, there's me and Riku and Sora. And my three missing friends, that's six. Then the seventh would be..." He then gasped, looking at the chairs, "That means...the thirteen seekers of darkness..."

"That's only natural," Mika answered, looking at Braig, "You are, but why?"

Braig humphed, "So I can be a keyblade Wielder Pet."

Xehanort chucked again. "Sora and another on your list belong to me now. And that puts you three guardians short. But worry not. All of the pieces are destined to appear. Your seven lights just like my thirteen darknesses, whose final clash will beget the prize I seek…"

"The _X_ -blade!" Both Xehanort and Mickey spoke in sync.

Xehanort stood in his chair, with his keyblade in hand. "But first, the thirteen darknesses shall be united. All the seats have been filled. And now the last vessel shall bear my heart like the rest!" He waved his hand and Sora's chair started to rise higher.

"No!" Mickey yelled.

"Sora!" Riku called out.

Mika growled. The tree try to reach Sora, The Heartless Xehanort pinned Riku to the floor. Xemnas slammed Mickey against one of the chair's body. Braig took this chance to grab his so called Pet. He held her hands behind her back. She wiggled, but he held her tightly. Sora had reach Xehanort's height. The old man had his keyblade over head. A heart of red energy was formed. As it got bigger he pointed it at Sora. Then there was an explosion.

"He made it!" Mickey yelled.

"You!" Xemnas twitched.

Lea stood on the chair, his weapon in one hand, and Sora is the other.

"Axel!" Braig yelled.

"Axel?" Lea asked. "Please. The name's Lea. Got it memorized?"

"You're not supposed to be here!" Xigbar's gripped loosened.

Mika took that chance and got free, "Please… You of all people should know, he doesn't sit well on the sidelines." She jumped near her brother.

"Promises to keep. I'll always be there to get my friends back. What, bad timing?" Lea looked at Xehanort, "You had your perfect little script, but you kinda forgot to write the sequel. Now, let's find out what happens!"

Braig slammed his hand against his chair, "What now, you old coot? Our time is up!"

Xehanort smirked. One of the members who had their hood up jumped out of their chair. A claymore was summoned. Mika knew who it was, that weapon was a giveaway. Her eyes were wide. The man attacked, Lea blocked it. Wind was created, the hood was knocked back. The blue hair was seen, and the x shaped scar on his face.

"Isa," Lea spoke.

Isa and Lea had their weapons locked together. They were pushing at each other. Isa had over powered Lea. The red head male jumped away. Both Riku and Mickey got free as Isa attacked. Mika blocked with her staff. She jumped back casting Aeroga. Isa went back to his chair as she landed in the center. She was near Riku, Lea, and Mickey. They knew that they have to fight their way out. Xemnas and his heartless half went next to Xehanort.

"Why are you here, Axel?" Riku asked.

"No, I told you my name's… Agh, whatever, Axel, fine. Now let's get outta here!"

"Right!" Mickey spoke.

The Heartless Xehanort summoned his Guardian, a black heartless looking thing. It went down, grabbing Mickey and Riku. Lea and Mika jumped away just in time.

"Riku!" Mika yelled, as he struggled to get free. A strange sound was heard. A shooting star was zig-zagging in the air. The sound of Donald and Goofy seemed to be coming from it. They came out of it, falling onto the guardian. It disappeared, freeing Mickey and Riku. Donald and Goofy landed on the floor.

"Were we supposed to do that?" Donald asked.

"I think so." Goofy answered.

Riku started to laugh, as Mika rolled her eyes at the comic duo.

"Goofy, Donald!" Mickey said happily, "You saved us!"

The new Organization started to fade, "We are out of time." Xehanort spoke, "Neither the union of light nor darkness has been achieved, and we must all return whence we came. But, the gathering of the seven and thirteen is nigh." Mika looked at Braig, he smirked right at her. The young Xehanort and Riku stared at each other as Lea stared at Isa. "Let us finish this at the fated place, once your lights and my darknesses have joined together!" The organization had faded.

"Brother," Mika started.

"What are you doing here sis?" Lea asked.

"Dilan called me a traitor again, one thing led to another, and I told Ienzo that I'll get his family back together. And you had to play hero didn't you?"

"As you said, I don't do well being in the sidelines."

* * *

Everyone was in Yen Sid's chambers in the Mysterious Tower. Lea was leaning against a book self. Sora was against the wall beneath a window, while Donald Goofy, Mickey and even Riku were around him. Yen Sid sat in his chair as usual, as Mike was checking out his bookshelves. Yen Sid was caught up on Xehanort's plan.

"Seven lights, thirteen darknesses... Master Xehanort has been busy." Yen Sid was stroking his beard.

"Aw, Sora." Mickey spoke, "Don't tell me your heart's sleeping, too."

"No, Mickey. This affliction is not the same."

"Can we do anything for him?" Riku asked, as Mika found a book, he eyes glowed at it. She would just have to wait until later.

Yen Sid started his explanation, "In your Mark of Mastery exam, you were to unlock seven Sleeping Keyholes. By doing so, you would awaken those worlds from their prison of slumber, and also acquire the power to free a heart from its sleep. Riku, you unlocked those Keyholes within Sora's dreams. Therefore, it stands to reason that you now have the power to awaken Sora's heart."

"You want him to dive back into Sora's sleep?" Mickey started to protest, "But Master, Sora's heart is down in the darkest abyss. If Riku's not careful, he might just get trapped down there with him. No... I'll go instead."

Yen Side got up from his desk and walked to Sora. "And perhaps you may even succeed, Mickey. But there is no denying Riku stands the better chance, having dived into Sora's heart as long as he has."

Riku looked at Sora with a soft smile. "Mickey... I really appreciate it. But...I'll go wake Sora up."

"Riku." Mickey spoke.

"Look at his face. Sleeping like nothing's wrong-like there's nothing to even worry about. He's always been like that. The three of us would agree to work on the raft, and then this guy would go and take a nap on the beach. You see, it's my job to keep him on his toes. Besides, what kind of Keyblade Master sleeps through his test? I'm doing it for me, too. Sora saved me once. And... I heard him call my name. He needs me."

"There's something real strong that binds us to each other. Even in the darkness, you can reach him. All you gotta do is follow that connection!"

"Gee, we're all connected to Sora." Goofy said.

"You said it!" Donald agreed.

"And if the darkness gets ya," Lea spoke, "I promise I'll bail you out. 'Dark Rescue' is my middle name."

Mika walked to Riku, "That is if I don't get to you first." She smiled.

Riku stood up, "Guys, thank you. Sora and I will be back soon." He bowed to Yen Sid, and looked at Mika. He then grabbed his keyblade, and pointed it at Sora. He began to glow. Then his body went asleep like Sora's.

Mickey put Riku's sleeping body next to Sora's. "Gee, I hope this works."

"It's Riku we're talking about," Mika spoke, "Riku doesn't give up." She grabbed that book she had her eye on.

Yen Sid noticed the book, "Magic spells, for the highly advance. First you have to master silent spell casting."

"I already have," she smiled.

"At your age?"

"Ienzo is the amazing one," Mika answered, "His illusion powers are amazing."

"You can study the book if you wish."

"Thank you." She saw a familiar book on the bookshelf. "LOVELESS."

Mickey's eyes got wide, "A legend from the war, how does it end?"

"Not sure. It's incomplete, or at least the Interpreted part is. When everyone is awake, I'll share the story if you wish."

Mickey nodded his head, "Yeah."

Mika sat next to Riku, thinking about the poem, and what came true. How the prisoner escaped, and indeed fell for the woman of the opposing nation. She didn't want Riku to die, she can't let that happen. She opened the book.

"Mika," Lea called out to her.

"I need to be a stronger magic user. Ienzo is getting his family back, and I am gonna make sure everyone comes back home."

Yen Sid put his brooms to work, making some sweets and some tea. "That book alone won't teach you all you wish to learn. Tomorrow at sunrise your training will begin."


	5. Chapter 5

_Fun fact, my friend read this when it was first written about two years ago. He was a big fan of FFVII Crisis Core and yet he didn't know where I got LOVELESS from. How many of you knew where I got it from?_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

"Really?" Mika asked Yen Sid, "You will teach me? That is so awesome! Thank you!" She was overjoyed, someone who actually knew magic and not just a scientist was gonna teach her.

"Then I guess I'll share the news to Ienzo," Lea sighed. "They will need to be updated too. Who knows Ienzo may have some ideas."

"You should tell him I'm sorry for not visiting." His sister turned to face him.

"He'll understand, may decide to help us, if you are fighting."

"Look!" Donald yelled, "Riku did it!"

Sora started to get up. Yen Sid had explained everything to Sora in a way that Sora can understand. A table was in the corner, it had sweets, tea, and party hats on it. Some chairs were around the table. Sora, Donald, and Goofy started the celebration early. Mickey, Lea, and Yen Sid went to Riku waiting. His eyes opened. He saw them,, and Mika sitting next to him.

"Riku!" Mickey yelled.

Riku sat up, "Sora!"

Sora was sitting at the table, "Hey, Donald! Come on, you're hogging it all!"

"Aw, calm down, Sora, and drink your tea." Donald ordered.

"Gawrsh, it sure is yummy!" Goofy spoke.

"Hey!" Riku yelled.

Sora turned around, taking off the fake mustache glasses. "Riku... You're safe! Riku!" He jumped onto Riku hugging him, laughing. It knocked Mika to the side.

She twitched getting up.

"Wait, haven't we got this backwards? And why are you having a tea party?" Riku asked.

"You're safe, Riku!" Sora hugged him again.

"Ah, never mind. You okay? Feeling all right?"

"Yeah, I've never been better. I was watching what was going on in my dream. And I could hear your voice the whole time. Thanks, Riku. Thanks, everybody!" Everyone smiled. "Oh yeah! Did we pass the test?"

Yen Sid nodded his head, "You performed truly admirably, both of you."

Sora and Riku got off the floor in a hurry, knocking over a chair on the way. They presented themselves in from of Yen Sid's desk, arms to the side. Mika sighed, picking it up and grabbing herself a muffin.

Yen Sid took his place at the desk, "More than anything, I am grateful to have you both back from Xehanort's deception unharmed. And I am grateful to Lea, whose spontaneous actions turned the tides. I am also deeply sorry, for failing to perceive the danger and throwing you headlong into a perilous test. This experience has revealed many hidden truths, and we must gird ourselves for the great clash with darkness that lies before us. I believe we need a new Keyblade Master, one with a new kind of power. Sora and Riku, you both deserve the honor. However, one of you braved the realm of sleep again to unlock the final Keyhole and save a friend. Riku, I name you our new true Keyblade Master."

"Way to go, Riku!" Sora yelled, placing his hand on Riku's shoulder with a laugh.

"Congratulations, Master Riku," Mika smiled at him.

"Y… yeah?" Riku asked.

"I knew you were gonna pass with flying colors. This is just so awesome!" Sora yelled.

"Gee, Sora," came Goofy, "You're kinda acting like it's you that passed."

"I told ya Sora still needed some practice." Donald teased.

"Hey." Sora remarked.

"Really? I'm a Keyblade Master?" Riku asked in shock.

Mickey went to Riku "Congratulations, Riku!" Mickey held out his hand and Riku shook it.

"Thank you, Mickey. I owe it to my friends."

Sora laughed. Lea shook his head leaning against the bookshelf, "Ah, I'll catch up with ya in no time flat."

"What? You wanna be a Keyblade Master?" Sora asked.

"Yeah. I mean, I came here to learn how to wield one." Lea told him.

"You!?" Both Sora and Riku was surprised.

"Hey, thanks for the vote of confidence. You know, I was gonna come swooping in, Keyblade in hand! But I just couldn't get mine to materialize. Must be in the snap of the wrist or something." Lea held out his hand. A Keyblade with flames showed up that surprised even him.

"Whoa!"

Mika walked to her brother, "Gotta admit, I'm a bit jealous."

"Why are you here then Kixma?" Sora asked.

"It's Mika." She sighed, "I had questions, wanted answers. And I want my magic to be stronger."

"But you don't want to be a Keyblade Wielder?"

"Not really, too much responsibility in which I really don't want more."

"Well I'm glad you're here."

She smiled softly.

Mickey looked at her, "Before we start to celebrate on Riku's promotion, I want to know about LOVELESS."

"LOVELESS?" Sora asked.

Mika nodded her head. "It's a poem that has an Interpreted story with it. It's from the Keyblade War it seems. Xehanort wants to reenact the Keyblade War, so the story may come true. The ending really is unknown."

"What's the story?"

"I'm gonna do the poem first then the Interpreted okay." Then she started to quote it. " _When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end, the goddess descends from the sky._ _Wings of light and dark spread afar. She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting._ _Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess. We seek it thus, and take to the sky. Ripples form on the water's surface. The wandering soul knows no rest. There is no hate, only joy._ _For you are beloved by the goddess._ _Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds, Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul. Pride is lost. Wings stripped away, the end is nigh. My friend, do you fly away now? To a world that abhors you and I? All that awaits you is a somber morrow._ _No matter where the winds may blow._ _My friend, your desire, Is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess. Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return. My friend, the fates are cruel. There are no dreams, no honor remains. The arrow has left the bow of the goddess. My soul, corrupted by vengeance,_ _hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey._ _In my own salvation, And your eternal slumber._ _Legend shall speak, of sacrifice at world's end._ _The wind sails over the water's surface, quietly, but surely._ _Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return. To become the dew that quenches the land, to spare the sands, the seas, the skies, I offer thee this silent sacrifice._ "

Mika then started the Interpreted. " _When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end, the goddess descends from the sky._ _Wings of light and dark spread afar. She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting._ _The infinite mystery the gift of the goddess is what the three men seek. We are disquieted by our actions but their fates are scattered by war._ _One becomes a hero, one wanders the land and the last is taken prisoner._ _But the three are still bound by a solemn oath, to seek the answer together, once again._ _Though the prisoner escapes, he is gravely wounded. His life is saved, however by a woman of the opposing nation. He begins a life of seclusion with her, which seems to hold the promise of eternal bliss. But as happiness grows, so does guilt, of not fulfilling the oath to his friends. As the war sends the world hurtling towards destruction, the prisoner departs from his newfound love,_ _and embarks on a new journey. He is guided by hope that the gift will bring bliss, and the oath he swore to his friends. Though no oath is shared between the lovers, in their hearts they know they will meet again. The prisoner meets the friend who wandered. The wanderer is dying and the world is ending. He is furious that the prisoner gave up on their quest to pursue love while he remains loveless. The wanderer knows that in order to end it one of them must die. And so he initiates a fight to the death. The prisoner is unable to kill his old friend, and allows himself to be killed._ "

"Well said." Yen Sid spoke.

"So the prisoner dies?" Riku asked. "You always…"

"I won't let that happen." Mika claimed. "I'm gonna make sure everyone will return home, including you. That I promise."

"The information may come in handy." Mickey spoke.

* * *

The stars were shining brightly as Mika sat outside on the grass. Lea had left to Radiant Garden, and Sora left to who knows were. It was a very long day for Mika, and everyone else. Riku sat next to Mika, looking at the sky as well.

"You start training tomorrow?" He asked.

"A big battle is coming, and I promised to bring you home, and get Ienzo his family back. I'm gonna make sure everyone comes back home. We all have reasons."

"You determination is as strong as ever."

"The hardest thing will to get Braig back. He isn't controlled, Isa didn't talk, he attacked us, but he was a total zombie. Braig, he was there on his own, he was in control, a willing vessel. All so he can have his own Keyblade. He spoke, and smirked his stupid smirk right at me."

"Why is Ienzo so important?"

"He is my best friend, like Sora is yours. Known him as long. He lost his parents when he was young, and Ansem the Wise took him in. So even before the Organization, they were already family to him."

"So I see."

"Riku," she looked at him, "Why did you cut your hair?"

"Don't approve?" He asked back.

"I liked it longer…"

Riku laughed lightly, "Is that so?"

"At least you aren't hiding your eyes again."

He lightly shoved her. "Mika…"

She laughed shoving him back. She looked right at him, his eyes, it was so easy for her to get lost in them. She finally got that one answer she always wanted. What she was feeling when she was around him. She smiled. "You got my name right."

"You did tell me your real name back when you were Kixma." Riku spoke.

"So, this is why my chest ached. I couldn't feel what I'm feeling now. And I'm glad that I can feel it. It's really hard to explain, but my stomach has butterflies."

Riku shook his head, "I'm still not good at this sorta thing."

"Not everyone can be perfect." She leaned against him. She didn't know if it was a moment or not, but she then got on her knees facing him. She leaned in, kissing him. To feel what a kiss really is supposed to feel. It sent shocks down her back. He pulled her closed to him, as she put her arms around his neck. He stepped up the kiss, his tongue entered her mouth. This was something she only read about, however she followed his lead. She then moaned into the kiss, before pulling away. Her face was red.

"Come on, you need your rest." Riku stood up holding out his hand. "You got training in the morning."

* * *

Mika was concentrating on making small yet powerful blasts of ice. Riku stood watching her as Yen Sid showed her examples. She fired them off.

"You are a quick learner Mika." Yen Sid spoke, "Got quite the talent for magic. Next we work with fire, it's the most dangerous as it's alive, as you know."

"All magic is alive," Mika answered, "Right?"

Yen Sid gave a light laugh, "That you are, flames however remain alive until they burn out. They can grow, and consume what you wish to protect. Your brother should know more than any other."

Mika nodded her head.

Yen Sid then turned to Riku, "Riku I need you to do something for me, now that you are well rested. We need you to get Kairi."


End file.
